The present disclosure relates to a charging apparatus for electric vehicles.
In recent, technologies with respect to electric vehicles driven by using electricity that is green energy are being rapidly developed. Most of electric vehicles include a motor generating rotation force, a battery supplying power into the motor, an inverter controlling an RPM of the motor, a battery charger charging the battery from electricity, and a low voltage DC/DC converter for electric vehicles.
Methods for charging electric vehicles may be classified into a rapid charging method and a slow charging method. The rapid charging method may be a method in which high pressure current is converted into DC current in a high-speed charger to directly charge batteries for electric vehicles. Thus, it may take a short time to charge the batteries. The slow charging method may be a method in which an on board charger is provided to convert AC current applied from the outside into DC current, thereby charging batteries for electric vehicles. In case of the slow charging method, it may take a long time to charge batteries, but the batteries may be charged in many households.
A charger that is one of electric vehicle supply equipment may be provided as a stand type charger in charging stations. Alternatively, the charger may be provided as a charger that can directly charge batteries in households by a driver.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a structure of a control box of a home charger, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a connection structure between the control box and a cable.
Referring to FIG. 1, a control box 1 of a home charger includes an upper case (not shown) and a lower case 2. A circuit board (not shown) on which electrical components are mounted is mounted within the control box 1. Also, a cable 3 surrounding a wire 3a including an electric wire and signal wire for charging is connected to the circuit board.
In detail, the cable 3 is inserted into the control box 1 from the outside. For this, a cable through hole 2a is defined in a side of the control box 1. Also, a waterproof packing 4 is disposed between the cable 3 and the cable through hole 2a to prevent foreign substances from being introduced through a gap generated between the cable 3 and the cable through hole 2a. Particularly, the waterproof packing 4 is mounted on the cable through hole 2a, and the cable 3 passes through the waterproof packing 4 and then is inserted into the control box 1.
Here, for the waterproofing, it may be designed so that an edge of the cable through hole 2a is sized and shaped to be tighten with a sealing groove of the waterproof packing 4. As a result, it may be very difficult to fit the waterproof packing into the cable through hole 2a. In addition, the cable 3 passes through the cable through hole 2a, and then the waterproof packing 4 is fitted into an outer circumferential surface of the cable 3. Then, the waterproof packing 4 fitted into the cable 3 is coupled to the cable through hole 2a. Also, it may be designed so that an inner diameter of the cable through hole 2a has substantially the same size as an outer diameter of the sealing groove defined in the outer circumferential surface of the cable 3. Thus, when a metal ring formed of a metallic material is disposed on ends of the wires surrounded by the cable 3 (see the drawings), it may be very difficult to allow the cable 3 on which the metal ring is disposed to pass through the cable through hole 2a, thereby inserting the cable 3 into the control box 1.